


Hell Breaks Loose

by Beltenebra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Explosives, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Kissing, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Otabek finds himself on the wrong side of some prison bars. Lucky for him, he has a partner who can help with that.





	Hell Breaks Loose

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - Prison Break AU

Otabek had been locked up before. He always did his best to stay out of jail, of course, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Mouthing off to a high-strung guard had gotten him a black eye, a split lip, and solitary confinement. His mouth stung but at least it was quiet. 

He stretched out the full length of the hard cot and listened to the howl of the wind outside. It seemed like a storm was coming. He wasn’t worried about himself and Yuri was safely in the wind. His partner would fare much worse in captivity than Otabek - far too pretty and absolutely no brain to mouth filter. At least he could be circumspect when he wanted to be and he probably wouldn’t be in here long. 

Not more than an hour later the steady drum of rain was split by a ferocious crash that seemed close by. Otabek felt the stone under him shudder for a moment. That wasn’t thunder. Definitely an explosion. 

There was no one to see him so he didn’t bother to hide his grin. Subtlety was never his lover’s strong suit. But whatever got the job done, right? 

After a beat or two of silence he heard a familiar voice scream, “Beka, cover!” 

Otabek quickly stepped into the farthest corner from the wall and dropped into a crouch, ducking his head between his knees and started counting. The wall behind him blew on thirty just as he expected, a smaller blast but closer - showering his back in stone chips and dust, setting his ears ringing. 

When the dust settled he straightened up and turned to see Yuri framed by a ragged hole in the wall - hair tangled and dripping and eyes blazing like the moon, a small block of plastic explosives in one hand. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, angel.” 

Yuri wrinkled his nose, shoving the Semtex H in his pocket. “Don’t call me shit like that.” 

Otabek chuckled and Yuri rolled his eyes. “But here you are, avenging and everything.” 

His partner stalked over, getting up into Otabek’s face, backing him right up against the bars and inspecting his face. “Apparently not fast enough. Bastards.” 

Before Otabek could protest that it was purely cosmetic and he was fine Yuri had stolen his breath with a deep, fierce kiss. 

He chased Yuri’s tongue and twisted his hands in the wet silk of Yuri’s hair, swallowing the blonde’s moan as they pressed their hips together. 

Yuri tore his mouth away, tipping his head back so Otabek could suck a dark mark just under the line of his jaw, hands tugging sharply at the rough fabric at Otabek’s waist. “You even make these shitty coveralls look hot.” 

“I do my best.” 

One more searing kiss later and he thought maybe he could start to hear the staccato of footfalls nearby. “Should we maybe consider moving this reunion to a more optimal location? Maybe one with a little less natural ventilation?” 

Yuri laughed into his shoulder and it was the best thing ever. “Probably. I have a ride waiting for us. We can’t come back to the Czeck Republic for a year or two. Hope that’s ok,” he said in a tone that implied that he didn’t give a shit if it wasn’t. Besides, he knew Otabek trusted him. 

They untangled themselves and Yuri quickly clipped a harness around Otabek’s waist so he could follow him down the rope he’d anchored to the bars. 

Otabek met Yuri’s wild smile with a grin of his own. “Ready to get out of here, darling?” 

“We’re already gone, baby.” 

And then they were.


End file.
